Jak 6
Jak 6 is a video game that will be released in 2018. It will take place after Jak 5: The Full Moon . Plot Coming Soon Characters * Jak/Mar * Daxter * Jade * Drew * Denemog the Dragon * Redlin the Red Lion Boat * Anima * Tunz * Aiden * Captain Xyler * Kathy * Fitz * Bom-Bom * Samos * Keira * Torn * Ashelin * Tess * Elaine * Sig * Onin * Pecker * Jinx * Vin * Kleiver * Seem * Don * Abby * Tami * Quaz * Lauren * Summer * Elder Honwol * Yunzo * Viktoria * The Great Tree * Zikun * Nikeria * Lensera * Goddess Lenalia * Ottsel Leader * Ottsel Surfer * Ottsel Dummy * Renner * Lenni * Deria * Captain Kenins * Cornell Onponi * Michael * Daniel * Benbo * Quasan Javert * Maria Javert * Kyle Locations * Haven City * Spargus * Fawn City * Falan City * Darkenland Fortress * Windrise Island * Volanical Island * Spiritual Woods * The Tower of Mar * The Castle of Mar * The Temple of Nikeria * The Temple of Lensera Deaths * Captain Xyler-Denemog knocked him to the cliff until Jade grabs him, but lets him go to fall to his death. * Denemog the Dragon-Jak cuts his head from his body. Voice Actors and Actresses * David Tennant as The Narrator * Mike Erwin as Jak/Mar * Max Casella as Daxter * Sarah Natochenny as Jade * Laura Bailey as Drew * Jeff Bennett as Denemog the Dragon * Dee Bradley Baker as Redlin the Red Lion Boat * Cindy Robinson as Anima * John DiMaggio as Tunz * James Marsden as Aiden * Robin Atkin Downes as Captain Xyler * Jennifer Hale as Kathy * Patrick Warburton as Fitz * Dana Snyder as Bom-Bom * TBA as Samos * Tara Strong as Keira and Seem * Cutter Mitchell as Torn and Jinx * Susan Eisenberg as Ashelin * Britton A. Hill as Tess * Ava Acres as Elaine * Phil LaMarr as Sig * Chris Cox as Pecker * Rob Benedict as Vin * Brian Bloom as Kleiver * Kirk Thornton as Don * Mae Whitman as Abby * Wendee Lee as Tami * Keith Ferguson as Quaz * Lauren Tom as Lauren * Brina Palencia as Summer * Jeff Kramer as Elder Honwol * Cam Clarke as Yunzo * Pamela Adlon as Viktoria * Jess Harnell as The Great Tree * Frank Welker as Zikun * Sherry Alberoni as Nikeria * Charlie Adler as Lensera * Sarah Gadon as Goddess Lenalia * Richard McGonagle as Ottsel Leader and Dark Daxter * David Herman as Ottsel Surfer, Ottsel Dummy, and Kyle * Zach Callison as Renner * Hank Azaria as Lenni * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Deria * Ben Burtt as Captain Kenins * S. Scott Bullock as Cornell Onponi * Scott Menville as Michael * Matthew Mercer as Daniel * Dwayne Hill as Benbo * Jim Cummings as Quasan Javert * Erin Fitzgerald as Maria Javert. Gallery Jak in Jak 6.png|Jak Daxter in anime.png|Daxter Jade in anime.png|Jade Drew (Female).png|Drew Denemog.png|Denemog Anima in Jak 6.png|Anima Tunz (Human).png|Tunz Aiden.png|Aiden Captain Xyler.png|Captain Xyler Kathy.png|Kathy Keira in anime.png|Keira Elaine in anime.png|Elaine Don in anime.png|Don Abby.png|Abby Tami.png|Tami Quaz.png|Quaz Lauren.png|Lauren Summer.png|Summer Goddess Lenalia.png|Goddess Lenalia Kyle in anime.png|Kyle Michael.png|Michael Maria Javert.png|Maria Javert Category:Video games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:2018 Category:Jak & Daxter Category:Video Games Category:Sony Playstation Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas